The Escapades of Apartment 4A, Part 2!
by StudioGhibliGirl
Summary: (The 2nd part! Finally updated!) Sheldon's been ditched with a very drunk Penny, it's going to take a lot for him to sort out this one!


BBT Fanfic Chapter Two;

"A loss of concentration"

Shenny, T

Penny pulled back the dorky Periodic table shower curtain the physicist's chose to keep in their apartment with a smirk, then grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around herself. Drying off quickly, she sighed. Where the heck was Sheldon? He had her clothes, "Stupid physicist..." Penny heard a disgruntled cough from the hallway, and Sheldon's head popped into the doorway of Leonard's room. "I am not stupid, Miss Community college dropout! In fact, I'd have to lose 60 IQ points just to be classified as smart!" Penny seethed at the education barb as she tightened her grip on the towel and walked down the hall into Leonard's room. There Sheldon was standing in front of the closet, searching its contents. "What are you doing in here?" she asked. Sheldon looked uncomfortable. "I happened to be looking in his room to look to see if he still owned any garments of yours, as the ones you were wearing previously smell strongly of Mexican liquor and a seedy Pasadena bar." He paused. "Is t-that my towel?" he inquired. Penny gave him a guilty look. Sheldon sighed. "It's obviously not sanitary for me to use now, you realize?" Penny nodded, irritated at his annoying OCD streak, but chose not to engage in a battle she knew she'd lose. Sheldon took this as a sign to continue their previous discussion. Penny noticed, surprised, that he looked hesitant, even a bit awkward. "Like I said, I was looking for clothes of yours, I d-did find something." He pointed to something folded in the closet, then stood and walked out without warning . Penny swiped the items, a pair of her underwear. "That bastard Leonard kept my stuff!" she said and balled up the rather incriminating items in her hand. Sheldon appeared back in the doorway, Penny swore she saw an expression of mirth on his face, as crazy as it sounded. "There's pyjamas on the bed of his, wear those. That's all!" Sheldon left again, and Penny pulled on the clothes, still annoyed. She finished dressing and slammed the door behind her. Sheldon was in his spot, concentrating on a particularly ruthless game of Halo (as it happen to be Halo Night). He looked up when she walked in, an expression of concentration morphing into surprise when he saw her. "Why didn't you wear the pants, Penny?!" Penny looked down at herself and shrugged. Leonard's pants had been too large, she had chosen to forgo them, but the oversized flannel shirt she had donned did at least go to her upper thigh, covering undergarments. "It covers everything!" Penny said incredulously. "But it's-" Sheldon was interrupted as his Spartan was executed by a swift headshot while he was distracted. "Oh c'mon!" he said, exasperated. Looking back, he sighed in consent under Penny's harsh gaze. "It shall do, for now..." Penny smiled, appeased, as she sat down on the other side of the couch, at a safe distance from Sheldon's current gamer rage.

Sheldon was becoming acutely aware of his inability to focus on the game in front of him, as it became clearly evident on Master Chief's 6th death that night. Penny, who was situated on the other side of the couch at the moment, was smirking. "If you don't mind me asking, aren't you supposed to be good at this game? Because so far it doesn't seem so!" Sheldon glared murderously at her, waiting for the respawn. But once again, as he was playing he found he just couldn't focus as usual, his gaze kept drifting elsewhere. "Elsewhere" in this case, was Penny, much to his irritation and slight embarrassment. She kept fidgeting, stretching out, yawning, she was obviously bored. And with each movement her shirt, the one she called oh so modest, the garment crept up her thighs more, not doing a very good job at covering much of anything. Sheldon took a shaky breath. No reason it should garner his attention, the very idea of him being distracted by such sights was preposterous! Yet his sight was drawn to Penny's unintentional pantsu once again. The 7th death occurred and Sheldon quit the game, irritated and anxious. He stood, desperate to leave this new discomfort he felt but couldn't name that was caused by this situation. "I'm going to prepare for bed myself, turn the television to whatever it is those of the female persuasion like to view on it!" he said and hurried off, face tinged a deep red. Penny looked confused, but shrugged and started flipping through channels. Settling on a subpar rom-com, she laid back, deciding not to read into Sheldon's very odd behavior too much. "After all," she mumbled, "he's one lab accident shy of totally crazy to begin with..."


End file.
